


Release

by mooncloud93



Category: 2NE1, Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: College, One Shot, Step-siblings, it's my very first fanfic so it probably kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncloud93/pseuds/mooncloud93
Summary: Minzy didn't care for any social interaction that day, except when her step-brother made a surprise visit.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters. I wanted to try posting something here in ao3 since my account is new. This was the very first fanfic I made that I posted in AsianFanFics. I know this will probably go unnoticed since not a lot care for a kpop/twpop collab but if someone did notice, I hope you enjoy it.

It’s now quarter to two. ‘This should be done any minute now.’ She thought to herself, while looking at her watch.

“Just look for me at the faculty if you want to consult me regarding your thesis. That’s it for now.” And as the professor left, the students started swarming toward the door like caged little birdies, being freed for the first time.

She arranged her things, quickly stood and left the room as if in a hurry, but failed when two other girls caught up with her.

“Hey Mingkki! Why so much in a hurry? Come on, let’s eat lunch! I’m sooo hungry.” A tall, quirky girl said while fixing her dress. “Oh hey Bom, hey Dara..” She greeted them, trying to her best not to sound unenthusiastic but failed eventually.

 “So where should we eat?” Dara asked while untangling herself from Minzy on the way outside their college building. It’s almost summer now and the sun is unbearably hot. Any skin contact will lead to irritation of anyone’s mood.

Minzy was about to answer Dara, when Bom proposed that they should just eat at their usual food stall since they only got little time to spare for lunch. With nothing to argue about, both Dara and Minzy agreed and went straight to their usual spot.

While on their way to buy their food, Minzy stopped all of a sudden, astonished.

“Oy Mingcrap!! I’ve been waiting for you.” A guy, looking like someone from the mid-twenties loudly shouted, almost attracting attention. “Oh my god, I cannot believe I am seeing you right now! You’re back!” Minzy exclaimed. The two hugged, making both Dara and Bom surprised.

“Oh I apologize. Chun, this is Dara and Bom. These are, uhhmm, my friends.”

“Wu Chun.  Nice meeting you. You can call me Chun.” He introduced while shaking the girls’ hands. “So are you two like dating or something?!” Dara asked while smirking.

“What. No. Uhhh, I’ll explain everything later. How about you go on and eat first. I’ll see you later at class. Ok?” Minzy said awkwardly. “Oh you better! And don’t forget to eat lunch, ok?” Bom reminded her and the two girls left.

Chun and Minzy walked around the university and talked about a lot of stuff. From the school projects that she is working on, to the trips that Chun came from. Just when they grew tired from walking, they found a shady bench and settled there.

“So those are your friends huh? 3 years in the university and you only have two friends.” Chun teased.

“Friends? I don’t know if they are considered as my friends.”

“But are they the ones you always talk about before?”

“Well, that was before.”

“I remember you talking about them all the time! And you talk like you have a posse, and now it turned out to be just a trio. What happened?” He was extremely puzzled about how Minzy was behaving. She was really lively when he used to visit her during her sophomore years, and this was the first time he saw her acting all dull and weary. He was sincerely concerned, like a real brother.

“Are you just here to investigate about my social life?” She said, slightly irritated.

“I’m just concerned, that’s all. So what really happened?” Then there was silence. Minzy did not know what to say. As if to understand what the silence meant, Chun asked her again, making his question more specific this time.  

Minzy just stared. She was thinking of the right words to say. It’s difficult for her to admit these things, but she knew Chun will take care of her words like some kind of a jewel. She trusted him with her secrets, and even her life.

“I don’t know,” She started. “Maybe things really just changed. That’s it.” She explained, wearing no expression on her face.

“You changed? You sure did, and it’s bothering. So are your friends the reason why you decided to change all of a sudden?” Chun knew that she could open up to him easily, so he continued asking without any hesitation.

“They are. They are not.”

“Do they know that you’re being like this because of them?” His tone was more concerned than that of being protective. He doesn’t know what really is happening to her and her friends, yet, so he cast his judgments aside.

“Yeah. like, it’s that easy. Like they’d listen to me rumble about things they’re not interested in.”

“Why wouldn’t they listen? They’re your friends.”

“That’s the point. They don’t listen. So much for those so-called friends of mine.”

“But you wouldn’t know if you will not try.”

She lowered her head and sighed. “I wouldn’t be like this if I didn’t. I say something, and I look at their faces and they look like they just don’t care at all! I feel like an idiot because I was like speaking to thin air. I even try so hard to please them but whatever I do, they just make me feel like I was just there who just existed beside them to make them look they have a collection of friends. I do not feel needed. I just want them to treat me like how I treat them but things just happen again and again and it all gets tiring. I just grew tired from all this cycle. It’s really just tiring you know. And so I decided to become like this. Things have never been this bitter.”

“But you do realize that if you do not make things clear for them, they won’t be able to understand what you really feel. And you will continue being like this.” Chun said firmly. He was determined to fix things with Minzy and her friends. He knows that somehow, Minzy still wants to have her relationship with her friends the way it was before.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know anymore. I figured if I just let it all pass, then it’ll be fine and I’ll get though with this until we all graduate and by then, we won’t be able to see each other anymore. And besides, pushing people away seem…easier.” She paused, thinking of words to say and arranging her thought to explain herself clearly. “I think I’m fine doing this until it’s all done. I just have to endure this one more year. For now, I’d be contented with having them as company so I won’t look like an idiot doing things by myself.”

Chun looked at her, and then shriveled her hair. “They don’t even know about me.” He sighed.

“They do not know a lot of things about me, you know.” She answered while fixing her hair.

“Why?”

“Because they never ask. They do not care about me, remember?”

Chun shook his head and sighed as if to admit his defeat, and just stared at her stubborn step-sister. He knew that whatever options he’d offer will just be put into waste and so he thought listening will make her sister at ease.

 Minzy leaned and stared up to the sky, closed her eyes and faced the sunlight. Talking to Chun really made her feel better.  She knows all she needs was a good breather, and her step-brother came right just in time. Enduring all of this will be a little bit easier, she thought.


End file.
